a new beginning and a newcomer
by LUNAR S1L3NC3
Summary: i had to make a new story so here you are thanks to the first person i met Texas McFreedoms thank you for being the first person on here i met and it is my birthday! so thanks guys and galls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey, I made a story in my school for about 3 months and I wanted to put it on here. Now let's read this shit!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Red vs Blue, My Little Pony, or Doctor Who.

I – an average earth pony – awoke to a loud crash from downstairs. I galloped downstairs to find a rusted, painted blue box. Spotting a sign, I read it – _Police Box_ – Suddenly, a carnel earth pony jumps out of the double doors, making me reflexively jump back and out of the way.

"Hello," the strange earth pony said.

"Uh, hello," I reply. "What is that thing..?"

"She's a TARDIS. Such a beaut." As he said this, a dull silver pegasus mare flew out of the still open doors.

"Doctor? She needs a bit of tinkering. Some buttons are fizzing, a few panels are busted-"

"Uh, if I may interrupt, who are you ponies?" I asked.

"I'm Ditzy Doo; but some ponies call me Derpy."

"Why?"

"Watch." Her eyes slid out of their careful calibration, one going up and the other slightly to the side.

"And I'm the Doctor!" the brown stallion cut in.

"Doctor.. Who?" I echoed in confusion.

"Yup!"

"Do you need a place to sleep?"

"I should think we do."

"You can sleep here, I guess."

"Well, thank you!" The Doctor looked me up and down of a few seconds before hazarding a glance to my cutie mark. He squinted his eyes, and I took it as a cue to look at it too – and gasped in shock. My cutie mark, which _was_ a pair of headphones, had become a winged hourglass!

"What the hell?"

"You're becoming me! I find that odd, usually I'm reborn after the current me dies. Very odd indeed.."

"Well, anyways, there are two empty guest room upstairs. Make yourself at – AGHHHH!" I dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Ditzy stared in shock, mute, but the Doctor dashed to my side to try and keep me upright. His efforts were in vain, though, as I cried out again, falling as great wings unfolded from my sides. At the same time, a large horn burst out of my forehead. The pain from that was so great, that I blacked out.. But not before I felt someone pick me up.

When I woke up, I opened my wings, which were dripping with blood, _my blood!_ I felt dizzy and almost passed out again, but I pushed through and cleaned up the mess. After the blood was mopped up, I took an extra long shower to clean my wings. Once I was done, I walked downstairs to eat breakfast, and found Ditzy baking muffins. I talk to her while she works and once they're done, she sits down and we eat them together.

**A/N:** Sorry about nothing with the Reds and Blues; that'll be next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE:**__ Texas here. Have this random desc._

**Agent Alaska**

**Armor**: red and cyan

**Helmet**: Grenadier with a blue visor.

**Weapons**: Sniper rifle slung across back, three swords strapped to sides; two light ones &amp; katana.

**Light Swords**: red and green. _(If you're not sure what they look like, imagine swords with blades made out of lasers. That's what I think, anyway.)_

**Katana**: made of obsidian with a steel core.

_More info later.. Not my OC, can't give deets I don't know. _

"Come on, Caboose. We need to get to the beach on the other side of the canyon," I said, trying to force an encouraging tone. My AI stood on my shoulder, mapping a route.

"Uhh, Mr. Mystery Man?" he replied, stopping. "Who is that little glowy person?"

I sighed. "Caboose, my name is Agent Alaska. And this is my companion and friend since I was 13.. Zarxys. Or, if you're her friend, Zarx."

Zarxys appeared on Caboose's shoulder. "Hello, Caboose. Alaska has told me a lot about you and your friends." She flickered back to me and whispered, "We should sneak past Red Base, not engaging anyone unless absolutely unavoidable."

I took off my helmet for no real reason, revealing my cyan and lime green dyed hair, before searching around for a means of escape and almost immediately spot a Gauss Hog at the end of the tunnel. "Caboose, stay safe, okay? You'll always be my friend, but I have to go now." I put my helmet back on and turn to the hog at the end of the tunnel, beginning to sprint towards it just before the rest of the Reds and Blues arrive.

"Stop!" yelled one of them as I turn to face them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Washington demanded.

I cackled in response to his reasonable questions, and then took off my helmet for the hundredth time that day. My three AI stood on my shoulders. "I'm Agent Alaska or Laska for short. These are my AIs, Zarxys, Hunter, and Theta." Each one nodded their head as I said their respective names. Unreactive to this latest development, all the Reds and Blues (except Caboose) aimed their guns at me as I put my helmet back on. I then smashed a teleportation cube on the ground next to me, and a dark gray robot body appeared. "And this.. She's Tex. Brought the bitch in black back from the dead." Chuckling darkly to myself, I pressed a button on the back of her head, underneath her helmet. She turned on, and tried to get up, falling to the side. The Reds and Blues, meanwhile, watched in utter confusion as they slowly advanced. I helped her up before she got too disoriented and glared impatiently at her.

"Where am I..?" Upon hearing her voice, a sense of absolute terror descended upon Grif. He hurriedly tried to spin around and run away but Sarge grabbed him, forcing him to stay.

"You are alive. That's all that should matter." I hand her a magnum, socom pistol, and a brute shot that I mysteriously took from the air. "Tex, you are going to stay with my friend Caboose! I know you know him, and stay alive!" She groaned in annoyance and trudged over to Caboose. "Oh, and Tex?"

"What?" Everyone watched on in abject horror, staring at me and Tex.

For the billionth time, I took off my helmet. Someone, snipe me in the face, for the love of god! "Just FYI, I'm Agent Alaska, aka Laska. I've got th-ree-ee AI." They stood on my shoulders once again. "Zarxys," A red and green colored AI, following a similar pattern as Theta. "Theta," A lightish red and ultramarine blue AI. _(If you seriously don't know what he looks like, go watch Season 10.)_

"Hi!" Theta said, waving. Wash raised a hand to speak, but couldn't work up the words in his shock.

Catching his drift, I tell him, "I used the mostly destroyed Theta AI chip and put him into another one before restoring him. And now, finally, Hunter." An orange and white spartan with a red visor sat next to Theta. "Made him myself." My voice rang with pride as I put my helmet back on and the AI vanish. Taking advantage of the Reds and Blues' inability to do anything, I made a break for the hog and jump over it, doing a fancy back flip. Then I walk to the edge of the water, everyone still watching silently. These people are crazy, yo.

Suddenly, the freeze was broken as Washington ran after me. He tried to hit me, but I dodged his blow and elbowed him forcefully in the stomach. I then grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him into the ground. He attempted weakly to get out off the ground as I walked back to the hog and punched it, watching as it soared over the heads of the dumbstruck crowd and blew up behind them.

I watched them as scattered pieces flew down the beach and into the ocean. My hands started to glow; the left red, the right blue. I put them together for no reason. "Who's next?"

the reds and blues besides caboose and Texas try to kill me i grab Sarge by his shotgun and punch him in the stomach he lets go of the shotgun i slam the back of the shotgun into sarges head knocking him out then ram it into Donuts helmet(the shotgun looks like the halo 3 shotgun)i aim the shotgun at his helmet but don't shoot i throw the shotgun at Simmons it hits him in the head and flies off his head i grab it then hit him with it on the side of his head and slam it into his stomach while he is on the ground Grif shoots his knifle at me but i dodge him and run at him he covers his nuts i laugh and slide under him he looks down i stand up before he is able to turn around to see me i then back flip over his head and land i punch him in the back and he stumbles forward i flip him on his back then rip his knifle from his hand i kick him in the nuts sending him next to Texas then shoot at church he dodges the shots and almost punches me i back up and stab the brute shot into the dirt church kicks at my left leg i move my left leg and punch him with my right arm he pulls out a grenade and throws it behind me i turn and kick the grenade over his head he ducks then stands up it blows up behind him only three feet away the force sends his head towards my knee i grab his head and ram my knee into his head he drops another grenade i kick him away from the grenade and me knocking him out the grenade explodes and sends me flying i land on my back Tucker pulls out his light sword Lopez aims his battle rifle at my face i roll backwards into a running position and tackle Lopez tucker tries to stab me but i throw Lopez away from us Tucker keeps trying to stab me but misses i dodge him and jump backwards

he yells STAND STILL YOU BASTARD

i tell him okay but..you are not going to beat me i kicked Washingtons ass so i will kick yours too.I pull out my light swords then he runs at me i block all his attacks i look over to Lopez who has his battle rifle in hand he tries to shoot me but i block the bullets with my green light sword and attack Tucker with the other Tucker slams his energy sword down i block him but with both light swords Lopez aims at my neck i sweep Tucker and kick him in the stomach while he is falling down sending him away from me about four feet i put my light swords away and get up off the ground before Lopez can shoot me the keeps shooting at me but i dodge all the bullets i run at him i get the best idea as i get closer to him i tell Theta to put the shield to the front of me

Theta says okay and it blocks Lopez's bullets when i get close to him i slide under him then elbow him in the back with my right arm,turn,and with all my power punch him in the back with my left arm he falls down and slides two feet i crack my knuckles and walk over to Caboose and Texas

i tell Caboose there is nothing to worry about they are just unconscious Tex laughs i ask her what's funny

she says she hasn't seen anybody besides herself kick that much ass

i laugh and tell her i put all my moves into her memories and i programmed her so she can't lose to anyone except me i walk over to the red base and ask if they know where the teleporter is they walk me up the ramp i am the first one up there Washington is next to the portal Texas pushes Caboose down the ramp and they lay down on the ramp Washington presses a button on the teleporter the portal changes into a red color Washington jumps off the base i grab my obsidian sword and plunge it into the bases top and hold on tight the portal pulls anything into it my sword shakes i watch it it slowly cracks until it shatters before i get pulled into the portal i yell i end up on the other side of the portal i tumble down a hill when i stop i look up to the portal it closes i punch the ground then get up i look around there are houses with hay roofs i look for my weapons but i can't find my sniper or my light swords i do find my obsidian Katana in the ground handle up i take it out and put it on my back i start walking down the hill and look at my radar there are tons of strange heat signals in the town.

**(Back to pony view)  
**

I tell ditzy that i am going to the library, you and the doctor can stay here if you want okay

ditzy says okay i then open the door and walk to the library my mane used to be orange and my coat was red now my coat is black my mane is red and white i am now a alicorn while going to the library

pinkie run up to me and says something but the most i can translate was heyihaveneverseenyoubeforeareyounew WAITAMINUTE thatmeansihavetothrowyouaPARTY!

i say pinkie its me Aero! pinkie looks at me and says you're not Aero silly i tell her to get her friends and meet me at the library

pinkie says okee doki loki she then hops off i run to the library and knock on the door

i hear a familiar purple and green dragon say one minute! Spike opens the door and says i haven't seen you before.

i tell him yeah you have it's me Aero i know what you are thinking but i also have no clue how this happened either he opens the door all the way and i walk in

Spike yells Twilight! someones here! Twilight peeks down the stairs when she sees me she teleports i look around then she appears behind me and studies me once she is done

she says strange i thought there were only four alicorns in existance

i tell her last night wings and a horn grew out i used to have a red coat and a orange mane

twilight says that she needs to write a letter to the princess

i tell her pinkie should be here in 3..2..1..now i say as pinkie and twilights friends walk in i close my eyes and i cringe up then open my eyes and turn around all of twilights friends gasp i extend my wings and look at them rarity, dash, applejack, fluttershy, and pinkie. I ask what is wrong Twilight gives me a mirror i look at myself my eyes are black,in the middle is a white pinprick in the middle there are two circles besides the black outside one is red the other is blue i give the mirror back then

dash ask if i want to race

i say shure but i haven't flown before we all walk out side

she says she has to feed her animals then leaves us i spread my wings and ready for the race we are going to race from the library to cloudsdale and back

I accept her challenge we prepare and once the flag waves we go i go as fast as i can but she uses the sonic boom (i call it that for short) once i get to cloudsdale i look back and see she is winning i decide to fly higher she looks back and stops flying also watches me i reach the 10,000 feet mark then fly towards the library which is underneath me i fly straight down and spin in a circle she rushes to the finish line a red bolt of lightning hits my horn and a red, blue, green, and black trail is behind me i perform a sonic rain boom but it is a different set of colors i get to the library before dash and win the ground shakes then where i am is a crater and five cracks dash flies over to me panting i didn't even break a sweat my cutie mark changes again it is a hour glass with wings but on the top is head phones that are red, black, and green i walk out of the crater in the ground and stare at the cracks mult colored flowers grow out of the cracks and the crater reforms back to normal i walk into the library then get some of Applejacks hard cider from Twilights fridge i then notice something i don't remember what i did before the night the doctor came to my house i drink the cider in one go and throw the bottle away

all of Twilights friends ask me if i am okay

i say no i don't remember anything before the doctor came to my house last night they gasp then i say i need to walk around for a little i walk away and run through town as fast as i can some times even flying after 5 minutes i notice i am three minutes away from Fluttershys cottage i start walking to there.

_**(change POV fluttershy)  
**_  
i was feeding some animals then i saw a couple of birds and squirrels run towards me i ask what's wrong they say that a tall creature on two legs with armor is coming they hide i look over to the area they came from the person is looking around then pulls out a square thing and looks at it i watch carefully it then looks over to me,puts away the square,and walks slowly over to me i scream and run into my cottage to hide.

(change POV Aero Ranger)

I hear fluttershy scream i then begin to run to her cottage i notice Twilight, Applejack, rarity, pinkie, and dash teleport to my sides i start flying as fast as i can when we get there a figure is knocking on Fluttershys cottage door dash yells and flies as fast as she can trying to hit the person she gets blocked by the person then dash tries to ram him in the stomach he dodges her by jumping forward dash flies into the cottage door knocking her out i watch as Applejack bucks him in the stomach but he dosen't even flinch she gets picked up by him she tries to get out of his grasp but he is holding her too tight

she yells for him to let go he tells her something and lets her go Applejack tells everyone it is alright he won't hurt anyone fluttershy walks out he looks back

she eeps and hides in her mane he walks over to her and strokes her mane then picks her up he takes her over to her friends she blushes then she ask if he can put her down... if thats okay with him he nods and puts her down

i ask what is his name

he says theta, zarxy, hunter can you guys come out then he takes off his helmet and smiles at us he points.

**(change POV Alaska)  
**  
my name is Agent Alaska or Delta for short these are my A.I Zarxy, Hunter, and Theta i kneel down and say it's okay theta they won't hurt you

the yellow mare flies over to us and ask Theta if he is shy he nods she says her name is fluttershy

Theta teleports next to my head and whispers in my ear i like her she is very nice

i nod and ask what the other five what their names are the

purple one says this is Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie, i am Twilight Sparkle, that's Fluttershy, and you already met Rainbow

when she says dash's name dash wakes up and says what happened then she looks at me i put my helmet on and crunch my knuckles together she stands up and starts to flap her wings as fast as she can i look over to Aero he is shocked i look back over to the rainbow colored mare then turn around so my back faces her before twi can say stop dash flies at me leaving a rainbow trail behind her i flip over her so i am on top of her her face turns from a grin into pure shock and fear i grab her by the back of her neck and land perfectly i am crouched on my left leg underneath me the right spread out my left arm is on the ground while my right is holding her i get up and hold her tightly then walk over to her friends while holding her

i say hey you want to race sometime? dash smiles i let her go then she flies up to my head

she whispers as long as we bet on it

i smile and say deal then i ask what types of bets do you mean though she smirks and laughs i look down and say what have i gotten myself into once we get over to her friends

they ask me how i did that

i smile and say well i jumped over her an-i get cut off

they say no how did you dodge the sonic rainboom with ease dash is the fastest thing in equestria

i laugh and say well not anymore i can go around mach four dash's rainboom is mach two so it was easy to thirty minutes of questions we go to ponyville i ask Aj if i can work at her farm

she says shure thang sugarcube just don't wear yourself out

i say okay but stop calling me "sugercube" it makes me think you are flirting with me she blushes i keep walking once we get to the farm a red stallion bucks me in the stomach i don't flinch i grab both of his back legs and kick his front legs out so he falls on the ground i look at aj and say so who is this?

she blushes and says her brother i let him go he gets up then i look behind him a filly with a red bow hides her head in the barn i put my arms in the air like i am surrendering i run up the barn wall and grab a pole sticking out i swing on the pole untill i do a full 360 i jump off and go into a open window into the barn i walk over to a ladder and look down the filly looks outside to find i am not there i jump off the ladder and pick her up i walk out the barn with the mare i walk over to applejack i put her down then a bird flies onto my finger i whistle a song and let it fly away then i ask so what do i do

aj says well we buck tha trees to get tha apples down i smile and take off my armor then helmet i pull my sword off the ground then stand in a attacking position i run up to a tree an press a button on my boots that lets me stick to the tree o walk on a branch upside down and don't fall i then cut all the apples out of the tree i jump onto another tree and do it again

after i do that tree i jump onto the ground then walk over to them and say watch this i say are you guys ready

all my a.i come out and say ready

theta then says are you going to be ok

i say yeah why not. i run really fast and clear five trees after i am done i smile and walk over to them once i am five feet away i say it is okay say what is okay i try to tell them but i fall to my knees and shiver a dark aura surrounds me i get up after a minute and put my armor back on i then ask aj if my work is done

she says yes

i smile and tell twilight we need to see the princesses today she nods i tell twilight to teleport there Aero and twi teleport away i look at aj and say you want to come?

she says why not?

I pick her up and say canterlot here we come i run as fast as i can to canterlot we get there in five minutes by my shiver speed which is mach three once we get there i look around and put aj down twilight waves to us i point to her aj runs to her i walk over to them once i get thirty feet away twenty guards attack me i crack my nuckles and say are you guys shure you want to fight me i mean i am more powerfull than your princess celestia they go wide eyed and point their spears about two inches away from my face i say okay and grab a spear then break off the tip so it is a staff i knock out nine guards then the rest attack with swords i block them all with my sword then beat them up untill one is left i grab his sword then ram his head into my knee i grab his neck and throw him at the castle the two princesses in armor come out and look to their left to see the guard get stuck into the wall and his head bleeds i look at the princesses celestia creates a sword out of nowhere and attacks me i cross my arms and she slams right into my bubble shield i walk out of it and end up next to her i put my hand up to my helmet and say you are the shittiest sword fighter ever i take her sword it turns black and red then grows one spike at the top i create a clone of celestia and we fight i cut her front legs off then her head and smile i slice her stomach open so her guts fall out then put the sword into her head she is full of disgust i walk up to her and her sword appears in front of her i then say my name is Agent Alaska, leave no survivors, and dubst3p dr0pp3r is what my friends call me but my name is Delta and if anyone messes with me i will not hesitate to give them a slow, painfull, agonizing death. i then walk over to Luna and say so you must be luna? i take off my helmet and she gasp when she sees my eyes are black with the outside rim being purple i then say i love the night it is one of the gifts i got from being born i put my helmet on a black flame surrounds my helmet and where my eyes are is two red dots i stand next to twi and my a.i come out they watch celestia carefully i tell them to stop it is rude

theta says do you like luna

i say as a friend yes nothing else after a minute of silence i walk over to the guard and grab him by the neck every body goes wide eyed i smile and pull him out of the wall i then ask twilight who this is she says her brother i say hello prince then i walk up the steps into the castle after i walk in they all look at the wall i say don't worry. i use my magic to fix the wall everybody walks in i look to my right and snarl

everybody walks over to me and says what's wrong i run towards the wall and grab a person by his throat i spin around and slam him into the ground i then pinn him to the ground he tries to go away i laugh and say i keep meeting new friends each minute here i grab his horns and sit on him i look at his face and say let me guess you are the god of chaos well you know what that makes me? the god of death, pain, and nightmares i then say if you're a god then tell me how this feels i pull out my sword and cut off his horns he cries i put my sword away and say never mind you don't have to tell me i can feel it i heal him then i put my hand on his head i feel the pain he felt then i back away from him and smile i say to celestia i just broke him i then walk over to him and say but in pain and suffering happiness blocks it out i give him all my happy memories

he looks at me and says what kind of monster are you? i laugh and help him up he is still scarred

I say don't worry i won't hurt you anymore as long as you don't harm me, twi, Aero, celestia, luna, and twilights friends.

he smiles and says okay then i walk over to twi and aero they look up to me i smile and crouch down and say celestia? she looks at me i then say so i know you and twi need to ask me questions so i will answer these questions i am friendly unless someone attacks me, i am a omnivore but i don't eat meat, i am more powerful than you, luna, cadence, and twilight combined

they smile and say are you shure about that

i say fuck yeah i can't lose to anyone but one catches my eyes.

they ask who it is

I smile and say well we will have to find out tommorrow they have a confused look on their faces i laugh and point out the window the sun is going down celestia nods to luna i smile and say hey luna guess what both the princesses look at me and say what i say look outside. they look out side and the moon comes up luna and celestia look back at me i take off my helmet and smile my eyes have a dark purple colored smoke come out of the sides of my eyes i then say so what do we do

celestia says well you three can stay here for a few days

I say okay so where are the rooms celestia and luna show us our rooms after luna and celestia show aero and twi their rooms we walk down the halls to my room luna and celestia look at me i keep walking they grin at each other once we get to my room i open the door and walk in i put my armor on a desk then i walk over to my bed and sit on it i look at my hands and sigh i then say my name is Delta i am twenty i turn twenty one tommorrow my birthday is on december 11th i am in equestria i must protect the rulers but i need to hold fazeburn in or else i wil make a mess i then look over to the two and walk over to them they smile i say i have to get some rest

they ask who fazeburn is

i smile and say that's for another time they look at me i then walk away from the door a tail and ears pop out i sigh and say damn you fazeburn. both the mares giggle i close the door and lay on the bed i try to sleep for three hours but i can't i look at a clock that says it is twelve i spread out on the bed and sigh i fall victim to sleep...i wake up and look at the clock it is five i look around and see that the window is open i feel something move on the bed i move my head up and find the two princesses on my bed next to me i mutter fuck and they wake up my eyes change to a red color i ask them why they are here

they say because they rule canterlot

I sigh and say no i meant in my room

they giggle and say about that we heard you say it was your birthday yesterday and we wanted to give you our present first i say i know what is the best gift the gift of please go to your rooms or do your job not be near me

they giggle and say after we give you our gift i say okay whats your gift they grin and celestia kisses me on the mouth she breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes

i say you really want to do this? i just got here yesterday and i am not one of your kind she smiles and looks over to luna

she says can we join sister celestia smiles and says of course then she kisses me again i close my eyes and can feel luna climb onto the bed and start unbuttoning my pants i watch as she unbuttons them all the way then i lift my legs up and place them on her stomach i push luna off me then i put them under celestia i push her off of me too then button up my jeans i make a run to the door before they can stop me i run and close the door behind me two guards are across from me

i say help me!

they ask what is wrong

i yell and run away from the room i look back to see celestia run past the guards i run as fast as i can then celestia uses a spell to send giant cuffs at my legs i jump onto my arms and legs they turn into a foxes i run on all fours untill i see twi and aero come out of their rooms i say look out they dodge me barely

then i hear them yell what is going on? i keep running untill i reach a dead end i look around and then turn around celestia and luna teleport me to my room they giggle and lock the door i look over to the door twi and aero knock on it as loud as they can celestia uses a spell to make the room soundproof

i try to yell but celestia blocks my yell with a kiss after she is done i say why are you going to rape me?

she smiles and says it's not rape if you like it

i say i don't want to

she says you say no but your body says yes! i try to move but i can't celestia unbuttons an unzips my pants

i try yell no but i am cut off by a kiss from luna celestia puts her hoof into my pants i blush she keeps smiling luna sits on my chest and positions her marehood in front of my face celestia puts my dick in her mouth i moan and whimper

luna says if you are stronger than us then prove it by pleasing us she smiles and shoves my face into her crotch i whimper then begin pleasing her getting all of her juices from her marehood after two minutes celestia uses a spell on herself and luna then she puts my dick into her marehood i whimper then shiver she smiles and continues after five minutes we all cum then luna and celestia smile celestia gets off of me then luna i try to get up but celestia sits on my chest luna puts my dick into her marehood i tease celestia untill she breaks she pushes my face into her crotch then she shivers with pleasure it's her turn to be pleased now for five more minutes we do our jobs we all cum then we pant celestia and luna get off me then walk over to the door they walk out and close the door behind them so twi and aero can't see me i get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower after a three minute shower i dry off with my tail and ears still on me my eyes turn yellow and look like a cats eyes i walk out of the bathroom to find twi and aero looking at the bed twi looks at me angrily

i say if you want answers to what happened ask my rapist she is not angry any more her eyes widen once her jaw drops i say to aero now she gets it.

twi looks at me and yells WHAT?

I say yeah your teacher, ruler, the perfect princesses just raped me in my bed! twi sits down i say so now what happens because the only thing i am hoping for is to survive two more nights? without being raped again? aero chuckles i walk out of the room and walk down the halls once i walk down a hall that is probably thirty feet long i find a door and open it i see all the guards they look at me i look at them and shrug they laugh i walk in and across from me is a door i open it and find a training room i smile and say to every guard you guys shouldn't come in here for the next three minutes okay they nod i pull out my sword they just then notice my ears and tail i walk back and put the sword into my mouth then run on all fours i jump over a bar and slice a practice dummy in five pieces it explode all the guards run in and see i am destroying all the dummies the last being the same as discord i run towards it and slide underneath it and stab its stomach making it fall to the ground i laugh and use my magic to fix the room i jump up onto the railing and run past them i say i have to get going now

shining armor and four other guards block the door and say you are under arrest

I say what for

he says for unspeakable acts to the princesses

i look at him and say i am not explaining that to you i only told your sister and Aero it was bad okay so you can just ask celestia and luna yourself your sister thought about it like you and i had to explain it to her don't make me explain it to you too! he moves out of my way i walk past him and smile after two minutes of walking i find the kitchen twi waves to me i look around the table to find luna, celestia, twi, aero, and prince blueblood prepareing to eat i sit next to aero and prince blueblood

aero asks where i was at

i say training he snickers i look at blueblood and say so you are a prince like twi's brother right? he says yes but not married i say my name is Delta but while blazefire put me in half control over the fox spirit my name should be lightning blitz i guess every one looks at the door way i look and see twi's brother he sits down across from me and we all talk untill

shinning armor says so princess Delta-

I say it's lightning blitz in this form

he says okay well lightning blitz told me to ask you about-

i cut him off again by throwing my sword right past his head his eyes shot open all the way i then said after breakfast! he nods i sit down and breakfast has arrived we eat i onl eating all the apples

celestia ask why i don't eat any thing else

i smile and say apples are full of sugar and anything that has sugar i will now eat so todays events don't happen again

she smiles and says well they are going to happen again

I say like hell they are!

celestia gets up and says she has to get back to work i look at shinning and notice he is done with his food he nods to me o nod to him and get up after celestia leaves the room

i say well me and shining have to have a word with celestia bye guys

everyone says bye and we leave i look down the hall and smell the air

i look at shining and say keep up he nods and we run to the throne room once we get there shining says princess i have a question

celestia smiles and says and what is your question

shining asks what happened this morning

her smile fades and she says oh i took a walk and raised the sun

i say bullshit! i then showed him my memories

he gasped in shock then said you raped him! i smile celestia grows troublesome he starts going wha-what!

I laughed and then said now shining you have to keep this a secret okay

he gulps and says your gross secret is safe with me i smile and walk away.


End file.
